Guardians
Guardians are one of the Architects' many traditions, as well as a powerful example of their magic. A Guardian is a mortal who has been imbued with massive amounts of energy, transforming them into a spirit tasked with protecting their kin. History The Architects themselves had very few Guardians, not having much need of them thanks to how skilled they were at magic individually. However, when they took it upon themselves to protect the natives of the Endless Ocean that they had brought with them to Atanui, they began to teach the ritual to the natives so that they would have protectors of their own. Since then, the practice has remained one of the greatest assets of the people of Atanui. Creation A Guardian can be created several ways. Sometimes the magical energy required is channelled directly by one or more mages, or imbued into an object such as a crystal or a mask. In any case, the energy must be focused at a specially-constructed shrine. One does not need the blood of an Architect for the ritual to function, but having such a bloodline amplifies the mortal's power after the process is completed. Traits and abilities Once the energies are focused, the mortal's body and soul are transformed and given a new, spiritual vessel. This body is still corporeal, but radiates an aura of magic. A Guardian's exact physical appearance can vary widely, largely based around their personality and expectations surrounding the ritual. Commonly, they will manifest elaborate armour or robes, but not always. Their aura will often be the colour of their chosen caste, and if they had a mask then a stylized version of it can replace their face. Another common manifestation is wings of some sort, though most Guardians have some limited ability to fly or jump great distances even without them. Meanwhile, the more a Guardian focuses their magic, the more energetic their aura becomes. A Guardian will also manifest a tool of some sort, which allows them to more readily channel their innate magic. This tool can take many shapes, once again conforming to the personality and expectations of the mortal. If the Guardian had a Noble mask beforehand, the enchantments of the mask are amplified and become far easier for the Guardian to access. Guardians, being creatures of magic, have a natural talent for spellcraft. Typically this manifests in abilities focused around the elements, which can be used both constructively or destructively. Another common power is healing or purification, better allowing the Guardian to protect their charges. However, Guardians can have all manner of talents, and if they were a mage before the ritual then their powers are amplified even further. A Guardian is exceptionally hard to kill; even if they are mortally wounded, their essence will typically disperse and reform at a later point. Only exceptionally powerful magic or enchanted weapons can permanently hurt or kill a Guardian. Notable Guardians There are a few notable Guardians, who have had a larger-than-normal impact on the events of the world around them. *The Brotherhood of Order was made up almost exclusively of very powerful Architect-blooded Xians who had been transformed into Guardians by the Architects themselves. The Brotherhood was tasked with serving the Great Spirit of Atanui, and after the Architects vanished they plunged the continent into the War of Ruining and directly caused the Second Shattering.